GermanyxReader Worn
by hopeofabrightfuture
Summary: After World War II, Germany wishes to give up but you won't let him. Based on the song by Tenth Avenue North.


**A/N: I wrote this a while ago, wasn't quite satisfied with how it came out, trashed it, brought it back, rewrote it a couple of times, and decided the heck with it I'm going to post it anyway. Not my best work ever but not my worst either.**

**The song this is based on has been playing on the radio a lot lately and I thought it would suit Germany pretty well. I strongly suggest that you listen to Worn by Tenth Avenue North while you read this.**

Worn GermanyxReader

_I'm tired I'm worn  
My heart is heavy  
From the work it takes  
To keep on breathing_

Germany inhaled sharply as you wrapped a bandage around his freshest wound from battle.

"You should be more careful," You chastised. "Don't take unnecessary risks, especially for a cause you don't believe in." Germany rose to his feet shakily.

"I am careful." You sighed.

"You say that every time and yet you always end up like this." You waved a hand to encompass all of Germany's wrapped wounds. "Away with you now, before my brother returns. According to him, you're the enemy now." Germany nodded and, quiet as a specter, ghosted out the nearest door into the night.

_I've made mistakes  
I've let my hope fail  
My soul feels crushed  
By the weight of this world  
_

America stumbled into his house sporting a black eye and one arm in a sling courtesy of Japan.

"(Country name)," He called. Instantly you materialized.

"Yes?"

"Can you please take a look at my arm; you're a better medic than I am." You nodded, taking out the first-aid kit and the necessary supplies.

"How are things going?" You asked casually as you checked America's wounds. America shrugged.

"We've got them on the ropes now. Soon we'll have the Axis on their knees. The Nazi scum will not plague our world for much longer." Your fists clenched at those words.

"Right." You said, attempting to keep up your calm façade. You picked up the first-aid kit as you needed to reposition yourself to better patch up the country only to catch your foot on a stool and drop it, its contents spilling upon the floor. Lying among the medical supplies was an Iron Cross. America's eyes latched upon the forbidden object* instantly. You swallowed thickly. You were so dead.

_And I know that you can give me rest  
So I cry out with all that I have left  
_

"(Country name), why is there a Nazi necklace** in my house?" America asked calmly.

"I, um, well," You were looking everywhere but at America.

"(Country name), tell me." America's voice was hard. You sighed.

"I got it from Germany."

"Why do you have it?"

"I got it when I healed him." America exploded.

"You helped a Nazi?!" You nodded sheepishly. Lying to America was useless. He knew you too well, he was, after all, your older brother.

_Let me see redemption win  
Let me know the struggle ends  
That you can mend a heart  
That's frail and torn  
_

"(Country name)," America growled, "you are to stay away from that man. I don't want him putting his crackpot ideas into your head." You bowed your head, submitting. What other choice did you have? Your country was decently sized but even after all your years of being a nation, you were still learning the ropes. Your brother was your main source of protection. You couldn't jeopardize that. Not yet anyway.

"Yes America." You said.

_I wanna know a song can rise  
From the ashes of a broken life  
And all that's dead inside can be reborn  
Cause I'm worn  
_

Luckily not even the bloodiest war in the history of the earth can last forever. Like all the wars before it, World War II came to a bloody close.

You stood beside your brother when the tribunal of countries came together to pass judgment on the Axis nations. None were spared. Austria, Hungary, Bulgaria, Prussia, Germany, Japan, Italy, and the others all received punishment for their actions; Prussia and Germany's being the harshest. Prussia was to be dissolved and Germany was to accept full responsibility for the war

and pay money he didn't have to the countries he had hurt. The look in his blue eyes when England announced punishment stabbed at your heart.

_I know I need to lift my eyes up  
But I'm too weak  
Life just won't let up  
And I know that you can give me rest  
So I cry out with all that I have left  
_

You hesitantly knocked on Germany's door.

"Germany? Germany, it's me, (Country name)." You called. When you didn't receive an answer, you pushed open the door. Germany was sitting at his desk holding his head in his hands. Seeing the formerly great country in such a way tugged at your heart strings. You crossed over to him and gently laid a hand on his shoulder. His defeated blue eyes met your (color) ones. Never before had you seen such utter hopelessness.

_Let me see redemption win  
Let me know the struggle ends  
That you can mend a heart  
That's frail and torn_

"(Country name), you shouldn't be here."

"Why not?"

"Your brother will be furious." You cupped Germany's face with your hands.

"Someone needs to be here with you. You've suffered a great blow emotionally and economically."

"And why do you care?" Germany snarled. You gazed at him calmly. He reminded you of a wounded animal, striking out at the first thing stupid enough to approach.

"Because this whole thing is wrong; both what you and the Allies did.***"

_I wanna know a song can rise  
From the ashes of a broken life  
And all that's dead inside can be reborn  
Cause I'm worn_

Germany sat there, staring at you. He wondered why on earth you were there. Everyone else shunned him but you freely reached out a hand to him. He couldn't understand you.

"You've lost everything; your empire, the trust of the other nations… your brother.****" You barely even muttered the last part but Germany still visibly winced.

_My prayers are wearing thin  
Yeah, I'm worn  
Even before the day begins  
Yeah, I'm worn_

Germany gave a forced laugh.

"You're right (Country name), I have lost everything. Maybe if I'm lucky Russia will mercy kill me."

"Don't joke about this Germany, it's not funny!" You snapped, tears bubbling up in your eyes. You didn't know why but you couldn't stand the idea of Germany possibly dying.

_I've lost my will to fight  
I'm worn  
So, heaven come and flood my eyes  
_

Germany looked up at you, startled at your outburst.

"You're right (Country name), it isn't funny, but it's true."

"I don't care if it's true! You aren't allowed to give up, do you hear me? We all suffer losses, it's part of being a country. You're older than me; you're not allowed to leave before I do. Got it?" Germany smiled and shot you a halfhearted salute.

"Yes ma'am."

"The other countries will be mad at you for a while but eventually they will forgive you. Just you wait."

_Let me see redemption win  
Let me know the struggle ends  
That you can mend a heart  
That's frail and torn_

You were right. It took years, but eventually everyone, even Poland, forgave Germany his past transgressions. America even relented about you being around Germany after another decade. Before long you and he were nearly inseparable, spending every spare moment in each other's company. America would half-jokingly tell Germany that he should just ask you out already. Half joking, mind. America didn't mind Germany anymore but you were still his little sister.

_I wanna know a song can rise  
From the ashes of a broken life  
And all that's dead inside can be reborn  
Cause all that's dead inside will be reborn  
_

Germany would always speak of you fondly as, "The strange little country who woke me up." Through spending time with you, Germany realized that he had certain… feelings for you. Special feelings. You yourself finally figured out what you felt toward the Germanic nation. Neither of you ever said anything though. Not because of fear but because you and Germany already knew the other's feelings and returned them. Sixty years later the two of you signed a treaty, known as a political union; that was basically the country equivalent of getting married. Not long after two new provinces and territories appeared. You and Germany adopted them and took them under your wings. Before too long, they were officially the new provinces belonging to Germany and (Country name).

_Though I'm worn  
Yeah I'm worn_

Fin~

***During World War II, having things like Iron Crosses, German, Italian, or Japanese flags, or music from those countries was forbidden in America as it was seen as enemy propaganda. People could be arrested and tried as spies or worse.**

****I know the Iron Cross is not specifically a Nazi item. But as I already touched on, during World War II in America, if you were found in possession of anything remotely Axis, you were to be treated as a threat to national security.**

*****The first part was referring to World War II but the second part was more about how the Allies handled World War I. In order to end World War I, the Allies forced Germany to sign a paper, called the treaty of Versailles, which basically said the Great War was Germany's fault when it really wasn't. World War I was caused by the assassination of an Austrian dude named Archduke Ferdinand and his wife. Anyway, discontent about the treaty and Germany getting the short end of the stick as well as inflation and extreme poverty left fertile minds open to Nazis who promised to make Germany great again.**

******Prussia is not dead! This is just referring to how, in Hetalia, he was given to Russia.**


End file.
